


Don't Forget The Day

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, spotted dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: It's Aragorn and Arwen's 10th anniversary. He spends it with dwarves, then asks her for dinner. She decides to make a point.





	Don't Forget The Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
>  
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #21 - Warning: Someone being a dumbass ahead.
> 
> AN: To be honest, I didn't have too good of an idea how to do this one. So, if it doesn't really fit sorry. I just went with something that I knew would get any woman's blood boiling. But either way, for those that have followed my comic "Moonstrips" you'll get the inside joke towards the end most likely.

She could not believe it! He actually had the audacity to tell her that he not only had a party of dwarves which he wanted to entertain himself, but would not be coming for the anniversary dinner she had been planning for the last two weeks. She cancelled all the plans she made, and went to their bedchambers, then passed through the doors to the gardens beyond. It was to be their tenth, and while she understood matters of state took stake above all else... he could have at least wished her well this day!

 

 

About twenty minutes later when the sun was starting to set, she heard him come looking for her along with two of the dwarves in tow. He presented her to them, then asked her a question that made her want to slap him and his company.

 

 

"Is the table set? Oh and we need to use your tapestry in the banquet room tomorrow."

 

Her brow quirked, and she gave him a devious smile. "No, the table was cleared four hours ago. But I will see if not everything has been thrown into the fire or passed to the hogs. Besides, I'm sure if I request it, something special can be made. As for the tapestry, the one meant to be your gift for this day, that is fine. Anything you want. Just out of curiosity, do you remember anything special about today?"

 

Aragorn gave her a confused look and she returned it with a seething glance. "I thought not."

 

The group gave her a smile, the dwarves obliging and confused. her husband unsure and suspicious. She knew that he understood her mannerisms more than anyone.

 

She called the maid, and gave instructions for a special dessert to be made and immediately brought up. The group had gathered under a tree, and were sitting beneath it when she brought the plates personally to each of them and set them down. She served the dwarves first, then her husband, whom she took extra care in setting the plate before him with a forced smile.

 

She waved for them to uncover the plates, and smirked when they eyed the cake like creation with raisins and vanilla cream.

 

"What is this?"

 

Arwen gave him a smoldering look and smiled with ire. It made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "It is a new confection from the chefs of the king in Eryn Lasgalen. It is called...," she paused for affect, "Spotted Dick." Her husband's mouth dropped open. "Happy Anniversary."

 

She turned on her heel and left them to it.

END


End file.
